


if you beckon

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe may affect Sanada, but he will always follow Yukimura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you beckon

Yukimura is waiting for him when he steps onto the court. He greets Sanada with a clap on the shoulder, and then he leans close, body a breath away from Sanada's, so much so that Sanada can feel the heat of Yukimura's body in the space between them. He says into Sanada's ear, an imitation of intimacy, _he has been watching you ever since you arrived_. Yukimura's voice is that of a predator's, sly, deceiving, layered. Sanada does not need to ask who and merely pulls his cap down. Only one person would.

_How much power do you seek?_ Yukimura asks, and it is both a taunt and a promise. Yukimura is questioning his loyalty, and Yukimura has every right to. But Yukimura doesn't need Sanada the way Sanada needs him, doesn't need anyone the way they need him, and they both know this.

Sanada knows many things he can say, but he does not reply. Nothing concerning Yukimura is ever so simple, and Sanada has known Yukimura long enough to know this, if nothing else. He merely continues onto the court, and Sanada can feel Yukimura's appraising gaze, can imagine the amused expression on his face.

The match is not difficult. Sanada's opponent is not bad, but he is nowhere near Sanada's level. That does not mean the match is easy, by any means, because once he begins playing, Sanada can feel Atobe's sharp eyes on him, and that is an uncomfortable feeling. It makes Sanada just a little bit harsher, just a little bit more careless, and this shows when the match drags to 6-4 before ending. Sanada does not need to look at Yukimura to know he is disappointed, as he should be.

_You were sloppy_, Yukimura tells Sanada when he leaves the court. Sanada does not argue because it is true. He was sloppy, had extended the match unnecessarily, and Sanada is angry with himself for it, for allowing Atobe to affect him.

Atobe had been interested in him ever since they first played against each other. Sanada had been interested in Atobe as well, once. But that was before Yukimura looked at him like _that_, and Sanada realized then that he would never follow anyone else. Atobe is not a rival, merely an obstacle.

Renji is his best friend and his partner. Renji failed the first time. Sanada will not. _As much as I can get_, he finally answers, looking at Yukimura, and Yukimura smiles, pleased.

_Good_.

07.3.24


End file.
